Duke's Musings
by Monica121
Summary: Just some of Duke's thoughts on how he should have been able to tell that Sebastian was a girl.
1. Lavender

This is an extremely short drabble I thought of after watching my new favorite movie, She's the Man. Any of my HSM/HP fans reading this... If you've seen the movie, and enjoyed it, I encourage you to write a story! This catagory is seriously lacking.

I'll probably make this into a short series. Just things that Duke wonders how he didn't notice. I also have two other STM fics in the making. Be on the look out ;)

Disclaimer: I love STM to death, but sadly I do not own it. Or at least the rights to it. I DO have the DVD and Soundtrack ;)

* * *

It's a wonder that I didn't know that Sebastian was actually Viola sooner than I did. See, Viola has this distinct smell. Lavender, I think.

I should have been tipped off the second "he" walked into the room, on the very first day. The room filled with the scent of Lavender. Back then though, I had some reservations about my new roomie, and I just wrote it off as another odd quality of his. And trust me. It's not like I make it a habit to go and see how guys smell. But this was unavoidable. "Sebastian" just exuded the flowery smell.

Then, at that carnival, I kissed Viola. The entire time, all I could think of was of how she just radiated the scent. Lavender had clouded my senses. Then, though, Justin was suddenly coming at me. My mind was still high with it, and I learned she was Sebastian's sister.

_Lavender, _I remember thinking. _Sebastian's sister smells like Lavender._

Now Sebastian, he always smelled like Lavender too. He'd be dirty, muddy, sweaty, and gross, but there would always be that underlying scent. I always wondered how a guy could always smell like that. I knew that it wasn't possible.

Come to think of it, I should have known that day against Cornwall that it wasn't Viola/Sebastian playing in that #13 jersey during the first half. For the first time ever, Sebastian smelled like... guy. After half time, we were back out there, and I smelled that familiar scent once more.

But that's all over now. No sense-confusion. Because, you see, I know now that my room make _does_ smell like guy. My girlfriend though... now _she_ smells like Lavender.

* * *

Reviews make me extremely happy, and make me want to write more ;) 


	2. Hands

Okay, here is another short one. Since these are pretty much Duke's thoughts, I might do a longer one about his feelings after the discovery that she was a girl. I don't know yet. But I DO want to do a little bit longer one. So if any one can think of something that should have tipped him off, let me know in a review :) Thanks much!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

There is something special to be said about a woman's hands. They are different than a man's. Smaller, daintier, and more refined than a man's. Polished, is basically the word I'd use. 

I've never seen a guy with hands that polished. Its not like I make it a habit of checking out guy's hands. But Sebastian's were different. It was so blatantly obvious that they were different from normal guy hands that it was hard _not _to notice. Besides, I like to think I'm a pretty observant guy. Or at least I did, until Viola.

That's just always something I thought that I'd notice, you know? That my supposedly guy roommate was a girl. Well, not always thought. Because first of all, I never even thought I'd be presented with that situation. I never thought it would be an issue. Life takes some crazy twists and turns sometimes though.

But now, I take her hand in mine, and I wonder how I could have ever thought she was a guy. Grant it, I never held her hand when she was Sebastian, but I still feel like I should have known.

Well, now I know. I love her hands. They're gorgeous. But you know… there is one more thing that can be done to them to make them even more stunning. And that is to take this ring that I've had around my neck for so many years, and put it on her finger.

* * *

I have a story that I'm writing right now that should be done soon... I want to finish the first few chapters though. Thanks to my reviewers, lilribbitfoofoo and Blondie! And thanks to the two who put it on story alert: **dark-spiritwolf**, **monkeysrkwl**. It makes me feel so great that I have people who are actually reading and enjoying it.

So again, please review. It really does make a huge difference, and makes me want to write a lot faster, and a lot more, meaning you get better, more frequent updates.


End file.
